


La belle de glace

by KookiWorldMaster



Series: Les contes de l'Eiesia [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Mushroom Kingdom, Strangers, Traveling, au monsters, au urban fantasy, maybe? - Freeform, waffle kingdom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookiWorldMaster/pseuds/KookiWorldMaster
Summary: “Nous devrions faire demi-tour” dit un soldat qui l’escortait. “C’est beaucoup trop dangereux.”Malheureusement, la sagesse dont la blonde pouvait faire preuve avait été effacée par sa détermination.“Eh bien, nous continuerons à pied.”---Treize ans après la fermeture des frontières de Sarasaland, Peach tente de s’introduire dans le royaume. Ca ne se passe pas comme prévu.
Relationships: Peach-hime | Princess Peach/Original Character
Series: Les contes de l'Eiesia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895974





	La belle de glace

Treize ans. Cela faisait très exactement treize ans que Sarasaland n’avait plus donné signe de vie. Peach faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, réfléchissant. Depuis qu’elle avait plus de manoeuvre en matière de pouvoir, elle avait envoyé plusieurs messages à Sarasaland et tous sont restés sans réponse. Elle ne savait rien du royaume voisin, les frontières principales étant fermées et en empêchant l’entrée de tout étranger. Accessoirement, personne ne sortait non plus et les seules preuves que le royaume n’était pas désert étaient les cadavres de vaisseaux parfois retrouvés le long de la frontière de ce qui était jadis un puissant empire.

C’était trop. La blonde se saisit d’une carte et commença à réfléchir à un moyen d’entrer dans le royaume de force.

Après plusieurs heures d’études, Peach décida que le meilleur moyen d’entrer dans le royaume était la base militaire de Ikhae, à Chaï. Il s’agissait d’une base aérienne située près de la frontière avec le Waffle Kingdom, autrefois fréquemment utilisée par les compagnies aériennes pour se poser quand la météo ne permettait pas de traverser les montagnes dans leur ensemble. Elle pourrait parfaitement s’y rendre depuis le royaume de la Princesse Eclair, ce qui lui permettrait aussi d’agir plus discrètement.

\---

Malheureusement, ce n’était pas aussi facile. Bien qu’Eclair avait accepté que Peach parte d’une de ses bases aériennes, l’avion qu’elle avait emprunté dû atterrir à plusieurs kilomètres des montagnes à cause d’un violent blizzard. Le phénomène était plutôt fréquent dans la région, mais ça tombait vraiment mal aux yeux de la princesse.

“Nous devrions faire demi-tour” dit un soldat qui l’escortait. “C’est beaucoup trop dangereux.”

Malheureusement, la sagesse dont la blonde pouvait faire preuve avait été effacée par sa détermination.

“Eh bien, nous continuerons à pied.”

En sortant du bâtiment, l'ensemble du groupe a vu une créature semblable à une femme se tenir accroupi sur les rochers, les fixant. Elle est partie au bout de quelques secondes en un bond vers la montagne.

“Qu’est-ce que c’est?” demanda un autre soldat.

“On ne sait pas”, répondit l’homme qui s’était désigné pour guider la princesse et son escorte. "Ça fait près de trente ans que cette chose est dans la région. Elle n’est pas dangereuse, et sa silhouette féminine lui a valu le surnom de Belle de glace.”

\---

Les premières heures de voyage se sont plutôt bien passées. Enfin, aussi bien que pourrait se passer une marche contre un fort vent au froid mordant. Il semblait même s’intensifier au fur et à mesure, au grand damn du petit groupe. Mais les choses ont fini par dégénérer.

Une seconde. C’est très exactement le moment d'inattention que la princesse s’est accordée avant de finir poussée par le vent au fond d’une crevasse. La neige avait heureusement amorti le choc, mais le vent était autrement plus fort ici, concentré entre les parois. Elle a tenté de trouver un chemin pour remonter, mais s’est plutôt retrouvée face à des créatures semblables à des loups, mais beaucoup plus gros. Les créatures ont naturellement vu une proie en Peach, mais étrangement, elle ne sentait pas la force de fuir. Une chose dans son instinct lui disait qu’elle devrait essayer de gagner du temps car elle ne gagnerait de toute façon pas ce combat. Le froid s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements mouillés dans sa chute et malgré les quelques pas qu’elle faisait en arrière, elle commençait à avoir étonnamment chaud. Alors qu’une des bêtes s’approchait, la seule partie claire de l’esprit de la princesse lui a fait retirer son manteau pour le lancer sur le prédateur, espérant vainement gagner quelques secondes. Elle a continué à reculer tranquillement, se laissant tomber en arrière alors qu’elle trébuchait sur quelque chose qu’elle était incapable d’identifier, une ombre tombant à proximité d’elle étant son dernier souvenir.

\---

La première chose que la princesse a ressenti, c’est qu’elle avait froid, très froid. Elle tenta de s'emmitoufler dans la couverture qui reposait sur elle, mais ça ne semblait pas suffir. Apparemment, le destin a ressenti sa peine car une autre couverture lui fut donnée.

Quand l’esprit de la jeune femme redevint clair, elle se souvint qu’elle ne croyait pas vraiment au destin. Ce qui voulait dire qu’elle n’était pas seule.

Cette pensée à suffit à la redresser brutalement, examinant le monde qui l’entourait.

Elle remarqua vite une femme aux cheveux blonds polaires avec un dégradé azur et aux yeux bleus brume. Elle était vêtue d’un kimono bleu clair qui dégageait ses épaules, ne semblant pas avoir aussi froid que Peach.

“Désolée,” dit-elle avec une voix douce comme de la poudreuse. “Je ne peux pas faire mieux en agissant dans notre intérêt commun.”

L’étrangère poussa Peach à se rallonger, ses mains étant particulièrement froides. Peach a naturellement tressaillit au contact.

“Pardon,” dit la femme en la lâchant. "Je ne me rends pas toujours compte que j’ai les mains froides.”

Elle s’éloigna du lit, laissant la princesse seule. Cette dernière en profita pour étudier son environnement.

Ca semblait en tout point être un petit chalet d’une ou deux pièces, bien isolé de l’extérieur. C’était un peu le chaos, mais il y avait une certaine logique dans le désordre. Sa bienfaitrice semblait être dans ce qui devait être la cuisine, avant de revenir vers elle avec une tasse d’eau fumante.

“Tenez, ça devrait vous réchauffer”, dit-elle avec ce même ton qu’elle abordait depuis le début.

Elle semblait chercher à mettre Peach en confiance, mais la princesse ne sentait pas à l’aise au contact d’une femme à la voix comme celle-ci. Encore une fois, l’image de la poudreuse était adéquate pour décrire sa voix: douce, un peu veloutée, mais froide. En fait, tout était froid chez cette femme.

La princesse accepta néanmoins la tasse et laissa ses mains se réchauffer dessus.

“Qui êtes-vous?” demanda-t-elle.

“Je m’appelle Elisabeth. Je vis dans la région depuis quelques années.”

“Peach. Peach Toadstool.” dit la princesse en réponse.

“Eh bien Peach Toadstool, que faites-vous dans la région?”

“Je cherche à atteindre Sarasaland. C’était un puissant allié de mon royaume avant de se refermer sur lui-même sans raison…”

Elisabeth a étudié la princesse sans dire un mot, lui laissant le temps de boire une gorgée de la boisson. Elle avait un goût étrange.

“Qu’est-ce c’est?”

“Un mélange maison. De la sauge et de l’Edelweiss.”

Un goût étrange, oui, mais des effets intéressants. Cette femme semblait bien connaitre la flore de la région.

“Ce n’est pas Sarasaland qui vous intéresse.”

Peach l’a reniée depuis le début, mais Elisabeth avait raison. Elle a baissé les yeux, contrainte de l’admettre.

“J’avais une amie à Sarasaland…” commença-t-elle. “C’était presque ma petite sœur… et ça fait treize ans que je n’ai aucune nouvelle d’elle…”

Peach a commencé à boire sa tasse d’une traite, mais à vite arrêté à cause de la chaleur qui émanait de la boisson.

“Je comprends ce que vous faites. J’ai moi-même un fils dont je n’ai plus de nouvelles.”

“Vraiment?”

“Oui. Je l’ai très peu connu, mais je l’aime quand même.” Une pause. “Il doit avoir votre âge, maintenant, si ce n’est plus vieux.”

“Il s’appelle comment?”

Elisabeth a baissé les yeux.

“Je voulais l’appeler Atrozhen, mais son père disait qu’il porterait mieux Achille.”

“Effectivement, vous vouliez lui donner un drôle de nom…’

"Ça signifie “Givre matinal” dans ma langue natale. Je pensais que ça lui irait bien.”

Givre matinal. C’était poétique. Elle pouvait imaginé un garçon qui avait toutes les caractéristiques de la femme devant lui, si ce n’est un peu plus vif dans sa personnalité, comme si il était les reflets du soleil sur le givre. Il serait certainement beau.

“Et vous n’avez jamais essayé de le retrouver?”

“Je n’ai pas le droit… son père pourrait me tuer pour moins que ça…”

Elle avait l’air franchement peinée. Peut-être que Peach n’aurait pas dû avancer cette question.

La soirée s’est plutôt bien passée. Malheureusement, Elisabeth ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Peach a gagner Sarasaland, une sorte de champ de force étant installé autour du royaume. Mais elle ramènerait Peach à son point de départ dès le lendemain.

Peach eut le droit de garder le lit, Elisabeth ne semblant pas gênée de dormir par terre. Ce comportement a bien sûr étonné la princesse, mais son hôtesse était catégorique: dormir à même le sol ne la dérangeait pas.

\---

La princesse blonde a émergé aux premières lueurs de l’aube. En se réveillant, elle remarqua l’absence de sa colocataire d’une nuit. Décidant de prendre un peu l’air, la jeune femme s’est habillée pour affronter le froid et est allée regarder le levé du soleil.

Une fois dehors, Peach a hurlé. Une créature à la fourrure blanche était juste devant elle. La bête a reculé, visiblement surprise. Peach eut le temps de voir les immenses griffes de cette chose, chose qui devait d’ailleurs faire plus de 2m50, avant de retourner dans la sécurité du chalet. Où est Elisabeth? Est-ce que ce monstre l’a….?

Il y eut trois coups à la porte. Peach l’entrouvrit doucement, se trouvant nez-à-nez avec le monstre.

Il ne bougeait pas, donc Peach pouvait l’observer attentivement.

Sa tête avait la forme d’un immense pavé, sa gueule entrouverte laissant passer d’imposants crocs. Ses yeux bleus pâles brillaient légèrement et il avait deux cornes vraisemblablement faites de glace sur la tête. Ses oreilles étaient plaquées vers l’arrière, en partie cachées dans une épaisse fourrure bleue dragée. Son ventre, sa tête et ses griffes étaient gris foncés, presque noir.

Puis le monstre a brillé. Peach a failli fermer la porte en voyant la chose rétrécir jusqu’à prendre une silhouette humaine. La silhouette d’Elisabeth. Non. Elisabeth elle-même.

“Je m’excuse de vous avoir effrayé…” dit-elle.

“Vous…. avez toujours pu faire ça?”

Celle qui était une bête il y a encore un instant hocha la tête.

“C’est dans ma nature de pouvoir me transformer. C’est comme ça que je vous ai sauvé de ces monstres.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Oui, ça semblait logique. Avec la carrure qu’Elisabeth montrait, il était clair qu’elle n’aurait eu aucune chance face à ces loups. Mais sous la forme de cette bête…

“Puis-je compter sur vous pour ne rien dire?”

La question a prit la princesse au dépourvu. Ne la voyant pas répondre, Elisabeth a tendu une main vers elle.

La main s’avérait être une main de la bête, beaucoup trop massive pour le corps frêle au bout. Elle s’arrêtait au niveau du bras, la fourrure laissant place à un bras normal.

La princesse n’a pas hésité à la saisir.

\---

Le voyage à dos de bête était rapide, mais loin d’être confortable. Tout d’abord, Elisabeth étant un monstre bipède, il n’était pas évident de s’installer dessus. Mais en plus, la même femme ne supportait pas que Peach s’accroche à sa crinière, expliquant qu’elle était réservée aux morsures adverses, et non comme une sorte de bride. Enfin, c’est ce qu’elle a dit au cours d’une courte pause, car elle ne faisait que grogner et rugir sous sa forme de monstre. C’était un peu comme Bowser, en fait: ça voulait certainement dire quelque chose, mais il faudrait un peu de pratique à Peach pour avoir une idée de ce qu’elle raconte.

Bientôt, la base d’où la princesse était partie était en vue. Elisabeth s’arrêta, laissant sa passagère descendre avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

“Je n’irait pas plus loin.” dit-elle d’un ton calme.

“Je comprend.” répondit la princesse en regardant la base. Elle s’est ensuite tournée vers sa bienfaitrice. “Comment pourrais-je vous remercier de votre aide? Je veux dire, sans vous, je serais certainement morte, que ce soit de froid, ou bien dévorée par ces monstres…”

Elisabeth a fait un signe de la tête.

“Je n’ai pas besoin de vos remerciements. Je ne fais que ce qui me semble juste. Cependant, ne dites à personne ce que vous avez vu.”

L’échange semblait inéquitable, mais Peach n’avait pas réellement le choix d’accepter.

“Eh bien, c’est d’accord.” dit-elle. “Soyez prudente en rentrant.” continua la princesse avant de s’éloigner.

“Une dernière chose.”

La princesse rose s’est arrêtée et s’est tournée vers son interlocutrice, fixant ses yeux bleus brume.

“Ne vous en faites pas pour votre amie. Je suis sûre qu’elle reviendra vers vous, tôt ou tard.”

“Merci. J’espère que vous aurez un jour la chance de revoir votre fils.”

Le vent a commencé à se lever, devenant vite assez fort pour soulever la poudreuse. Elisabeth a esquissé un sourire avant qu’un mur de neige ne les sépare.

\---

Le trajet du retour s’est passé dans un certain flou pour Peach. Elle a prétexté s’être cachée sous la neige le temps de la tempête et avoir fait demi-tour dès l'accalmie, puis avoir été surprise par un vent fort sur la fin du trajet. Bien entendu, une fois rentrée, Papi Champi lui a fait la morale sur son imprudence et lui a dit que Sarasaland les contacterait quand il le voudra. Tout les deux ont évité la mention du nom de Daisy, la véritable raison pour Peach d’avoir fait tout cela. C’était certainement mieux ainsi.

Regagnant son bureau, Peach vit qu’elle avait deux messages en attente d’être écoutés sur son téléphone. Le premier avait été envoyé alors que Peach était avec Elisabeth, une voix complètement étrangère à Peach sortant du haut-parleur.

“Hé merde, répondeur… comment ça faut pas que je raccroche? Mais je lui dis quoi, moi? Tu veux pas le prendre? Quoi? Ça enregistre déjà? Putain! Comment on efface?”

Ça a raccroché à ce moment-là. La jeune fille qui avait enregistré cela semblait légèrement paniquée sur la fin. Ça a eu le mérite de faire sourire Peach, mais le numéro était crypté, donc elle n’avait aucun moyen de rappeler cette personne.

Elle décida d’écouter le deuxième message, envoyé cinq minutes après le premier.

“Princesse Peach Theresa Toadstool?” Il y a eu une seconde de flottement, comme si la personne hésitait. C’était cependant la même personne que sur le premier message. “Je tenais à vous contacter car nous avons besoin de votre aide: vous allez certainement trouver ça étrange, mais ça fait treize ans que mon royaume fait la guerre à un peuple extraterrestre.” Ça va, Peach avait vu plus singulier que ça. Il y eut un soupir de l’autre côté du combiné. “Si ce n’est pas la princesse qui entend ce message en premier, que celui qui l’a entendu transmette à son Altesse que la Princesse Daisy Diamond Nerem a appelé et cherche à la joindre de toute urgence…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un petit préquel à Un bon arrangement, se passant juste avant ladite fiction. Elle se concentre plutôt sur Peach, mais met aussi en avant un autre type de créatures qui seront avancées par la suite. Celle présente dans cette fic en particulier est lié à un autre personnage qui apparaitra plus tard dans la série. En espérant que ça vous plaise, bien sûr.


End file.
